I need a doctor
by Michelle801
Summary: It had been a long time, over a thousand years and it felt like only yesterday that he was told that he wasn't coming back
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm about to lose my mind, you've been gone for so long, I'm running out of time, I need a doctor, call me a doctor, I need a doctor; doctor to bring me back to life~**_

_**Skylar Grey – I need a Doctor**_

It had been a long time, over a thousand years and it felt like only yesterday that he was told that he wasn't coming back

"What do you mean, he's gone?! Italy's waiting for him to come back, this cant be happening!" Hungary said with a state of disbelief

"I'm Sorry Ma'm, but there was no one that came back with the name of Holy Roman Empire, the only thing we found that belonged to the boy was a push broom"

a man came beside him and handed him the broom and gave it to her "I'm sorry this is the only thing we could find of him, my deepest condolences" he bowed and walked away

Hungary gripped the broom and started to shake, what was she going to tell him, he was supposed to be back this week

"Miss Hungary, who was at the door?" Italy came out; a bit older looking now in appearance, appearing as a young teenager, still wearing the same color dress that he wore as a young country, amber eye's full of curiosity. She quickly hid the broom behind her back and spoke, trying to hide the pain in her voice

"Ita-chan, I thought you were still cleaning?" She had a fake smile "I finished a while ago" he smiled; looking out the window

"Hungary, I'm so happy right now" she blinked "why is that?" He smiled even more as he explained "Because Holy Rome is finally coming home after fighting for so long" he turned to her, hands behind his back "I'm so happy! We'll finally be together!" he smiled the biggest grin that Hungary had seen since he first met him

"I-is that so? I'm glad to hear that Ita-chan!"

His smile quickly disappeared as he saw that she was in discontent "Miss Hungary, what's the matter? You seem unhappy; did something happen?"

he then noticed that her arms were in an unnatural position, even them being behind her back, she swallowed hard; sweat forming on her brow

"Wh-what are you hiding" he stepped forward, causing her to flinch and step back a bit

"Miss Hungary, what are you hiding from me!" Feli's voice rose, he hated it when people kept secrets from him, she then looked at him with a tearful face

"Ita-chan….." she swallowed hard again "Holy Rome…won't be coming home, he's been declared dead even though there was no dead body" she said sadly, Feli started to tremble

"T-they can't do that! It's wrong!" he cried out not wanting to hear her, he had to come back, they made a promise!

"But they can, Italy, anyone that has been missing for more than 10 years are officially declared legally dead" this couldn't be happening he wanted this to be just a bad dream

" This was all they could find of him…"she finally showed what was hidden to him, it was the broom that he had given to him….it was now covered in blood….still wet from it being retrieved from the fields of battle where he fought

He reached forward slowly, arms shaking as he grabbed the bloodied broom. He started to cry in sorrow as he realized that he wasn't coming back and dropped to the floor, clenching onto the only reminder of him…the only memento that held the memories of him as Hungary pulled him into a reassuring hug and finally crying as well


	2. Chapter 2

Italy woke with a start when he realized that he had nodded off during one of his siestas, he stretched and yawned as he looked out the window and saw that it was raining quite hard, he blinked and shook his head.

That memory kept on reappearing in his head and it was starting to take a toll on him, much more than Germany realized.

'I can't take this any longer….this pain….is starting to become too much' and looked to his side, seeing the knife and psych meds that he kept in the drawer, he wondered if he should overdose on the meds he took daily or cut himself….

'I should take the meds… it will be less messy...and i don't want luddy having to clean up after me'

He decided if he didn't do it quickly….he would regret it…taking the bottle from the night stand, he opened it and poured out a handful of pills; effectively emptying the pill bottle of its contents and popped them into his mouth and swallowed; the pill bottle falling to the floor with a clatter.

'Germany, forgive me for what I'm doing…..'

He sighed deeply, then went and laid back down on the bed and folded his arms as if he were holding a flower bouquet, he smiled and spoke softly

"Your bride is coming home to you, wait for me" and cried softly, He had planned to pass on right there on the bed, but apparently, fate had other plans

"Gott verdammt sie, I forgot that Italy needed to be woken up….he's going to hate me waking him up…" Germany muttered as he swiftly walked toward Feli's room and put his hand on handle when a jolt ran through him

"Huh…?" he blinked confusion on his face. It wasn't like him to get those, as they only happened when Italy was in trouble….—

He quickly broke down the door to see that Italy was still on the bed, but not how he would normally sleep as he saw that his arms were fashioned in a way a woman would hold a bouquet on her wedding day and saw the pill bottle on the floor empty, his protective instinct kicked in and ran to his side

"ITALY, ITALY!" he felt his pulse and it was irregular "Damn!" he cursed as he picked him up and rushed him to the nearest hospital, which was about a five minute walk from his house as the rain poured down harder with the occasional lightening; not even bothering to grab an umbrella from a vendor who was offering.

He stopped in front of the hospital under the pass to catch his breath when he realized that Italy was murmuring something under his breath, he stopped and listened; putting his head near his mouth.

His eyes widened…he was talking about him again…

he then resumed running into the hospital, water falling off him as he pushed the doors open yelling that his friend needed help; saying that he took too much medication and nurses came running frantically, but in an organized manner; arriving with a gurney and rushed him to the emergency room to have his stomach pumped

"Italy….you're a fool…" he clenched his fists… his voice above a whisper 'I'm sorry….I wasn't there for you…to protect...please make it….Feli….' as he fell to the floor crying, the water from the rain mirroring his sadness

* * *

For people that are worried that this is going to be a Germany knows he's HRE fic, don't worry, I wasn't planning on that, quite the opposite; he feels sad because his friend could die, so why not have Germany show a bit of emotion for Italy.

So everyone, trust me, ok?

see you next week!~


	3. Hitatus

Hello everyone, I know you were expecting another chapter, but one of my friends has gone missing (may 27) and I've been really worried…so it's going to be delayed until she's found…and I haven't even finished the chapter which is bad, because I really wanted to have it done by the end of the week…but that going to have to wait until I know my friend's safe…so for now, this fic is on hold, I'm sorry for the people that are watching this…I'll make it up to you soon

Michelle801


	4. Chapter 4

HELLO, EVERYONE~ I'm back! thank you so much for waiting, My friend is alright! she just got hit with a bad case of the flu, poor dear. (back in june on the 3rd ) Anywho. this may not be much, i wanted to write more, but i like to leave a little mystery, is he gonna die or not...your choice~

* * *

"What do you mean I can't see him, I brought him in; I have the right!"

It had been almost a week since the incident, and Italy hadn't been seen by the axis or allied countries and they were starting to worry

"I'm sorry sir, but no one is allowed in-…." the nursed tried to explain

"WHY! WHY IS NOT ONE ALLOWED IN!" Germany's voice started to rise in anger as he was denied visiting rights

"Sir, please calm down—"the nurse put her hands up in a shushing manner as the hall was a tad crowded and his voice was bouncing off the walls

"NO! I will NOT calm down until I'm told why I can't see my friend who is clearly hurt!"

"Because sir, he has been put on suicide watch…"

"Suicide watch! This has only happened once!"

"well, while you were away, he cut himself…more than once with the utensil's used to eat…we even gave him plastic and he still managed to do it…and because of that he's on 24/7 surveillance so that it doesn't happen again"

"24/7 Surveillance for cutting himself while eating! That's a bit excessive! Why not have surveillance when he eats!"

"Because sir, 24/7 is easier than having to send in people every time he has to eat or go to the bathroom! We even have to pat him down to make sure he's not carrying anything that would cause bodily harm!"

He sighed, feeling emotionally drained "please…just for a few minutes….that's all…." He put his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently; looking at her in the eyes. She sighed, realizing that she couldn't convince him

"Alright…take as long as you need" she said smiling

He smiled and thanked her as she opened the door to his room, what he saw surprised him as the door closed. he had expected him to be restrained, even have wires to keep him out of trouble, but there was nothing of the sort on him, just him and only him; his curl twitching every time he vee'd

He walked up to him and stroked his hair gingerly "I'm here...Italy..."

he squirmed a bit and groaned before looking at germany "Vee~ doitsu! you're here!" he smiled weakly as Germany bent down and hugged him

"How are you doing italy?" as he laid him back down

"I'm doing a little better..." laying an arm on his stomach

"The doctors want to keep me for further observation for anymore signs of suicidal tendencies...so i cant go home just yet..."

"Is that so?... well the hospital is the safest place for you at the moment..."

Italy coughed a little and nodded "i want to have fiestas again..."

"You can have all the fiestas you want when you come home, i've put the training on hold for now..."

"VEE!~ thank you, germany!" he exclaimed a little in excitement before coughing

"Take it easy now..." italy nodded and laid against the pillows sighing deeply

"Are you alright?"

"Just a little tired...these meds that i'm taking for the psych episode are making me weak...can you promise me something germany?"

"What is it, italy?"

"If i die...promise me that you won't mourn for my loss..."

"Italy!" germany started to complain

"Please?...thats all i ask...don't worry...i'm not going to kill myself"

"...Alright..." he agreed in defeat

"Thank you" and smiled

* * *

Thats all for now!~ sorry it took so long! i've recently gotten into supernatural XD so, that explains a little why i haven't submitted a new chapter. anyway, lovelies, i'll see you next chapter!~

-Michelle801 xoxo 3


End file.
